Curses!
by Cammycambles
Summary: Marshall Lee is playing games with the people of Aaa again. But is playing games with the greatest adventuress ever really a good idea? Marshall doesn't care! He's a world class prankster! He's gonna get his kicks one way or another! R R! This is just a blurb I wrote after watching 'Bad Little Boy' It's written just like if it were just one episode, tell me what you think!


Just a little something something after seeing the new Fionna episode. :D Just for gigs.

Cinnamon Bun hobbled as fast as he could towards the tree house, his huge body swaying like a big weeble wobble. He gasped for breath when he reached the door.

"I gotta... Gotta... tell..." He huffed in big sighs. He only had to knock once before Fionna answered.

"What is it?!" She exclaimed, big sword in hand. Cinnamon bun wiped a trail of sweaty frosting off his brow. He heaved and pointed towards candy kingdom. Fionna frowned.

"What is it?" She asked again. He sighed and began to sputter syllables. Cake grabbed her from behind.

"Come on! Candy Kingdom's in trouble!" Cake said. Cinnamon nodded furiously as he pointed again, and they were both off to save the day.

"I wonder what could be the matter?" Fionna asked on the way, shinning up her sword with her skirt. It was the new snake blade she got from a poison dude in the forest. 'Super kick-butt' he had said.

"Oh I don't know, maybe the candy kids got stuck together in a spitball fight." Cake sighed, noticebly walking slower than usual. "You know Prums..." Fionna rolled her eyes.

"Bore. Or maybe PG scrunched up his 'come back to life' experiment again?" She said more excitably.

Cake shook in shivers.

"Heck no! I do NOT want to touch candy zombies!" Cake said as she made yucky sounds. Fionna laughed, but as they got closer to Candy Kingdom, it was obvious that something was terribly amiss. The whole castle was grey. PG was signaling them from the top tower window and Cake slipped silently in, Fionna in hand.

"Your castle looks awful!" Cake began. "You didn't bring us here to paint, did you?" PG faked a laugh.

"Ha! No... If you think my castle is bad, you should see my people! They're... They're... dead, yet alive?" He tried to explain. Fionna grunted.

"Not again, PG! Seriously?! Just let your candy people die in pieces!" She had had enough of his woopsies.

"No, Fionna! Keep your pants on! It's Marshall Lee... He's sucking everyone's glucose... and turning them into vampires!" He exclaimed. Both Fionna and Cake gasped. "AND he turned my castle grey!" Fionna frumpled her forehead for a minute. Silence followed. Cake looked around nervously.

"Got a plan, girlfriend?" She asked. Fionna stared at her and opened her mouth.

"Ah... nope. I got nothing. No plan, let's just kick his butt." Fionna said as she sheathed her sword and hopped on Cake. Cake zoomed out the window and beelined for a green vampire guy floating in the middle of Candy Town. The townsfolk were all poo brained and running into walls moaning 'bloood'.

"I'll gather the infected people, go kick butt!" Cake said as she stretched herself into a big scoop. Marshall laughed.

"Rise my minions!" He cackled. Fionna threw her shoe at him. He hissed and turned his eyes black as it bonked him in the ear.

"Quit it, Marshall! What's gotten into you?!" Fionna screamed. Marshall floated down.

"Nothin, Fi. Just showing these pathetic living things who really runs this world." He said as he circled her continuously. It began to make her dizzy and she tripped on her own sock. He caught her in an uncomfortable grasp. "I'm just sucking blood, ending lives..." He said as he breathed in her ear. She gasped and elbowed him hard in the ribs. He 'oomphed' and floated down to touch the ground.

"Why so violent, Fi? I'm not threatening you, just yet." He said mockingly. She unsheathed her sword.

He cackled and approached her slowly.

"Would you really swing at me, girl?" He teased. He walked towards her now, and she stood still as a statue, ready to fight. "Please, I make you weak at the knees, you're a little mouse in my nest." He said as his face reached hers. She stared hard right into the dark pits of his eyes and swung her sword. he grabbed her hat and pulled it off as he dodged. Another cackle filled the night, and Fionna was blinded by her own hair. When she finally swung her mane to one side of her head, he was gone. All she heard were the candy people moaning.

"Look out, Fionna!" PG gasped from the window. Before she could turn around, she felt a ghostly hands grasp her upper arms and squeezed tightly.

"Boo." He said laughing. Fionna struggled but his demon strength was obviously stronger than her human strength. "Don't fight, me, I know you want me." He said rubbing his cheek against her hair. She groaned and struggled. "Quit talking like that! I only like you as a friend!" She exclaimed. He laughed. "Oh please, you can't lie to me," Marshall said as he sniffed her hair, and then her neck. "I can feel your blood beating faster, I can smell your heart going crazy. You've got it bad, lady. So bad." He said as he bared his fangs. "I'm gonna suck your blood juice, now." He asid nonchalantly. Fionna turned her head away and she felt his mouth bite her neck. He chomped, but not hard. He twisted her face away from the castle. Marshall smiled and whispered by her ear. "Pretend to die, Fionna."

"Wha-"

"Sh..." He kissed her neck bite and squirted ketchup on her. "It's a prank, get it?" He said winking. She quirked a little smile, and fell limp. She knew Marshall too well. It was all a for games.

"No!" She heard PG exclaim. Fionna almost shook with giggles.

"Haha! Who is a real Vampire, NOW?!" Marshall screamed.

"What is your malfunction, you crazy person?! Half my town is DEAD because of you, don't you think you've taken it a little too far?!" PG lectured.

"Psh, I'll kill the other half if you don't say you're sorry!" Marshall threatened. There was a silence, and then a soft,

"Fine... I'm sorry..."

"For...?"

"For nothing! I was rightfully informed by Lollipop Dude, who was informed by Who Ewe who was informed by Wintergreen Waitress that you were not a real vampire, and I asked you to prove it. I did nothing wrong! You're the one that over reacted!" PG spat. Marshall giggled.

"Well, that's too bad. Because I AM real, and I am taking Fionna to the Nightosphere. We're going to hold hands, and be steady and then... she will be my Vampire Queen! And you know what that means, don't you Pinkie?" Marshall said, winking. PG gasped.

"She's just a child, you fiend!" He retorted. Fionna looked at PG and then looked at Marshall, who was staring at her butt, she almost kicked him.

"Please, you know she's no kid. You're just jealous because she will be mine. All mine, and not yours." Marshall knelt down by Fionna and put his ear to her ribcage, while his hand 'accidentally' touched sideboob. She began to feel the prank was being played on her, instead.

"Oh... I think she's coming back from the dead! Rise my Vampire Queen!" Marshall screamed. Fionna punched him in the face so fast he didn't even have time to frown.

"Yeah, I'm up." She said, still pissed off. Marshall laughed off the punch and looked at PG.

"Fionna, wanna be my Queen?" He said.

"Don't do it, Fionna! You don't know what that means!?" PG screamed. Fionna laughed. It was hilarious to watch PG squirm like that, jimmies ruffled and all.

"Sure I will, Marshall. Can I suck blood now?" She said, watching PG's reaction. He gasped. Marshall pulled her to him and turned her face to his.

"Yay! Now you gotta kiss me, Queen!" He said puckering up. She pushed his face away.

"No... No kissing." She whispered. Marshall pulled her closer.

"C'mon, it will make Gumwad's head explode!" He egged on. She couldn't beat that logic, she loved watching her past love interest get insanely jealous. Revenge, and she was gonna do it all out. Fionna slid her hands by Marshall's face and hair and smooched him willingly. Marshall was shocked by it, but wallowed in PG's jealous misery. When she finally turned her head to see PG, the dude was crying.

"Oh glob..." Fionna sighed. "Now I feel like plops." Marshall harumphed. Maybe he had taken this too far.

"Fine... don't cry, Gumwad..." Marshall soothed. "It was all a joke." Fionna jumped up and down.

"I'm not dead!"

"And the candy people are just pretending." Marshall confessed. "C'mon, game's over... guys?" The candy people were still sucking on each other, all sticky and sweet.

"Hey!" Came Cake's voice, booming. "All these candies just stuck themselves together. It's like Katamari!" She said, rolling a big ball of candy, and collecting folks on the way. "Look! I saved the day!" She said excitedly. Fionna laughed.

"You sure did, Cake. Let's go home. I'm getting the willies." Fionna said, rubbing her goosefleshies. Marshall laughed.

"It's because I cursed you." He said.

"What?" Fionna asked, turning back towards him.

"That kiss was a curse." He whispered. He watched her eyes grow big and he floated away.

"What was his deal?" Cake asked. Fionna shook her head and pulled her cap back on her dome. It was stupid to have smooched him. He would never let her live it down.

"It was nothing. He was just playing tricks as usual. Let's go home." She said. "And no, you can't take the candy ball back to the tree house, Cake."

"Aw... Fun sucker..." She moaned. Fionna laughed.

"You have no idea..."

THE END! :D Well, that's one way to procrastinate your project! Tell me how you liiiike it! 3 If you like it I will add more!


End file.
